Mighty Morphin Harry Potter
by SnowBirdie
Summary: I am suprised at myself for coming up with such a stupid plot. Some one hit me! This is about our friends' secret identities........


Ron and Hermione were walking along the park one day when they herd a ruslting in the bushes.  
Hermione: who do you think it is?  
  
Ron: I dont know  
  
Hermione: I think that we should get ready just incase we get jumped from behind!  
  
Ron: But the attacker is infront of us!  
  
Hermione: Oh! Shut up! Common! Lets go!  
  
Hermione and Ron: Its Morphin' time!  
  
*Hermione turns to pink ranger/ron turns to blue ranger*  
  
Ron: Now we can defeat it with our superpower moves  
  
Hermione: Come out and fight!  
  
Malfoy: Lookin sexy Granger Ranger!  
  
Hermione: Malfoy! *karate kick* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEA!  
*Malfo lays on the floor uncontious.   
  
Ron: Ha! We beat him. Good work pink ranger.  
  
Pink ranger: No problem blue ranger. We need to get back to headquarters to warn Alpha!  
  
Blue ranger: ok!  
*Turn into pink and blue stripes in the sky.  
  
*go go power ranger*  
Neville: yes what is it!  
  
Pink ranger: We need you at headquarters now!  
  
Neville: Um, ok I guess.  
  
*go go power rangers*  
  
Snape: What do you want!?  
  
Pink ranger: We need you to come to head quarters now!  
  
Snape: I am on my way!  
  
*go go power rangers*  
  
Trelawney: yes  
  
Pink ranger: We need you here in head quarters now!  
  
Trelawney: I predicted this..... I'm on my way!  
  
*All in headquarters*  
Big head in big tube: Power rangers. I am glad that you are here! Sailor Moon has been up to her tricks again! We must stop her!  
  
Right now, the sailor scouts are on the London brigdge blowing it up. You are the world's last hope, Power Rangeres. You must do this!  
  
All together: RIGHT! ITS MORPHIN TIME!  
  
Power rangers fall from sky into seats.  
  
Red ranger(snape): Are we ready!?  
  
Pink ranger (Hermione): ready!  
  
Blue ranger (Ron): Ready!  
  
Green ranger (Neville): Ready  
  
Yellow ranger (Trelawney): I have been ready for the past........  
  
ALL TURN KEY AT THE SAME TIME....  
  
Turn into giant robot.  
Fly to London Bridge....  
Red ranger: You will pay Sailor moon!  
  
Sailormoon: Oh really!? Pokeball go!  
*out pops Ditto*  
  
Sailormoon: Ditto, transform!  
*Ditto turns into a giant robot.  
  
Come on Sailor scouts!  
*ALL Nod at the same time.. All jump into robot around the ankle, fly from foot to head of robot.  
  
Green ranger: Oh no! We are all DOOMED!  
  
Yellow ranger: I predicted this!  
  
Red ranger: No! I will not let some hissy minny skirted twit rule the world!  
  
Pink ranger: Oh I know! Look at her hair!  
  
*Suddenly, a black robot comes out of no where!   
  
Pink ranger: It is the Black ranger! He will save us!  
  
Black ranger: You will die sailor punk  
  
green ranger: *sees little boy* Little boy! The power rangers need your help! You just stand there!   
  
Sailormoon: Where did HE come from! NO!!! My plans to make the world peaceful and drug-free is ruined!  
  
*sailormoon and Company all die.  
  
green ranger: *goes back to little boy* You were great! You just helped the Power rangers save the world!  
  
All rangers out of robots.  
  
Black ranger walks out of his robot. His tight black spandex shows that he is a 17 year old boy.  
He has messy black hair and DEEP green eyes. No, he does not wear glasses.  
  
  
Pink ranger: Who are you? Why have you come to save us all the time?  
  
Black ranger: It is just my job.  
  
*black ranger turns around and leaves.  
  
pink ranger: I wonder who he is?......  
  
Blue ranger: His voice sounded so framiliar......  
  
pink ranger: I know, I thought that it was.....no, It cant be! They look NOTHING alike!  
  
All other rangers: WHO! WHO!  
  
pink ranger: I thought that it would be Harr, ...... no, That is the dumbest idea I have ever thought of!  
  
Blue ranger: Yeah. Harry has glasses! The lack ranger looks NOTHING like Harry!   
  
*BACK AT SCHOOL*  
  
Harry: did you guys hear? The power rangers saved the world again!  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
  
Ron: wow. that is really great! Those power rangers!  
  
All turn around to leave, Harry turns around and winks.  
  
  
  
I do not own: Harry Potter  
Sailormoon  
Power Rangers  
Pokemon 


End file.
